Welcome Home
by PsychicDash
Summary: Lucas returns back to his home in the Smash Mansion! Short one-shot and slight NessXLucas, and made this out of happiness! Read if you'd like!


**So... that Apr 1, 2015 Nintendo Direct... Lord, I am just... really happy about it that I needed to write a small one-shot. It's not anything special, so read it if you'd like. **

* * *

"_Hey, Lucas," _a voice muttered.

The blonde boy shuffled in his bed, still drowsy from his deep sleep. He wrapped himself tighter in his wrinkled bed sheets, and flipped over as to block away any other obstacle keeping him from his rest. The next thing he felt was a slap at his arm.

"Ow…!" The young one opened his heavy eyes and looked at what seemed to be his twin brother, Claus. He furrowed his brows passively, but his brother remained unfazed.

"You.. might want to look at this." Claus reached into his back pocket and gave Lucas a letter. Claus hesitated for a moment before giving it to him, knowing that just by the look of it, Lucas would know what it means.

As soon as the blonde saw the glowing letter, one with the imprints spelled '_SSB4',_ his eyes shot from slightly closed, to opened completely. "...No… You're obviously kidding."

"Just freaking open it, Lucas!" Claus shook the letter in the air and then slammed it into his brother's hand.

No more words were shared, only silence being filled with paper rustles and a small gasp. Lucas bolted out of bed, his hair in a mess, and closed in on Claus.

"THIS IS A LIE, AND YOU PRINTED THIS OUT TO MESS WITH ME!" Lucas' eyes were red, about to cry, but not letting a tear pass out. "It was already too late for me...!They forgot about me…"

"Well." Claus finally gave Lucas a grin. "They went back in their records and brought you back." He put a encouraging hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Besides, instead of planning to bawl your eyes out, shouldn't you be heading out to see a very special _someone?_"

Lucas perked up and looked at Claus with much attention.

"So, what're you still doing here?" Claus smiled. "The portal to the Smash Mansion is just outside! C'MON!"

As soon as Claus said that, Lucas made the brightest smile, one that felt as if it lightened the whole world for just a moment, then dashed for his bedroom door, and raced down the stairs, with Claus following suit.

"BYE MOM BYE DAD LOVE YOU!" yelled Lucas, running out the front door. That was all he said.

"Bye honey!" shouted his mother, Hinawa. Lucas' dad, Flint, gave a proud smile.

"You know, I _knew _he'd get in again somehow," Flint commented, nudging Hinawa.

It was then that Claus passed by his parents, heading outside, as well.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, boy?" Flint said in an assertive tone, "You still have the dishes to do."

"Sorry dad!" Claus apologized right before he went out the front door. He gave his parents a wink. "I got in, too!" And so, Claus went out, and through the portal with his twin brother.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion...**

"So, what's up today?" a young curious Hylian asked. Toon Link was heading down the hallway, when he saw Ness walking down the hall by himself.

"Eh?" Ness turned his head to see TL. "Oh." He turned his head back to the ground his was staring at. "I'm scheduled to fight Bowser right now; there's nothing new, if that's what you're wondering."

"Ah." TL had to walk a little faster to catch up with Ness. When he did, he stared at the capped boy, and started walking backwards, still keeping an eye on him.

"You don't seem too well, still. Are you still not over him?" TL asked, concerned.

"Of course I'm over it, but don't expect me to wear a smile on my own time, alright? I'm tired of you reminding me of it," Ness replied in a stale tone.

"Okay okay~" TL went back to walking normally. "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks." Ness threw a small smile at TL, and went into the battle room. There, he went to a machine to enter in which stage he was to fight Bowser on, and selected it. He looked at the screen to see that Bowser was already there waiting. He set up his game, and made sure everything was ready to go. When he was done, the boy pressed down one final button, and stood on a platform that transported him to his fight.

* * *

"Lucas! You're going too fast! Slow down, dammit!" Claus cursed, almost out of breath.

"No!" Lucas shouted back, he was running way faster than usual, actually, he never really ran at all. "I'm too excited to see Ness! I'm not going to let you slow me down, catch up, you're slow!"

Claus steamed at that, but was never able to catch up with his twin.

They ran down the front garden of the Smash Mansion and went all the way around the giant fountain that was stationed in front of the doors.

In the front, there was Master Hand and Crazy Hand, ready to greet the returning fighters.

"Hello, you two, welcome back to the new age of Sma-"

"THANK YOU MUCH OBLIGED NICE TO BE BACK, BYE," Lucas completely dashed through the both of them. Claus sped by with nothing to say at all except for out of breath greetings.

The first person Lucas saw was Ike, who was walking around like a boss with his two-handed sword over his shoulder.

"IKE!" Lucas called normally, before he compared his look from Brawl to how he looked now. "..._Ike…?" _

The boys stopped in front of him.

"What the- Ike, you look so different!" Lucas stopped in front of the swordsman in utter awe. "What _happened?_"

"I fought for my friends," was all he said.

"That's very insightful." Lucas was still shocked by the amazing improvement. He shook his head to get back on task. "Anyways, have you seen Ness?!"

"Oh, back-air boy?" Ike said jokingly, "Yeah, he's fighting Bowser right now."

"Alright, thanks Ike! See ya later!"

With that, Lucas and Claus went by and towards the battle room where it was always located since the time they've been there during Brawl. However, on the way there, they happened to encounter TL, who was walking back since the time he talked with Ness.

The green Hylian saw Lucas first, to which he stopped in his tracks, held out his arms in amazement, and said the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

"BRUH." TL's mouth was wide open. "BRUH," he said it a second time when Lucas was actually in front of him.

"TOON LINK!" Lucas shouted joyously. They high-fived the loudest they ever had.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" TL was so happy, yet stunned. "OH MY GODDDDD WAIT TILL NESS SEES YOUUUUUU OHMAHGERD HOLY SHIBA INU WOW."

Lucas smiled brilliantly with relief, seeing as to how TL's word slurring and randomness never changed at all since he was gone.

"I GOT BACK IN!" the blonde answers TL's first question, "and Ness is who I'm looking for right now!"

"He's fighting Bowser! Go into the battle room and join his game, he'd be very surprised," TL said mischievously, knowing Ness' reaction is going to be out of this world. "DO ITTT!" he urged further.

"Haha! Alright!" Lucas was going to do it. "Oh, take my brother with you, I want some alone time with Ness."

"Brother, what?" TL scratched the back of his head. Lucas stepped out of the way and revealed his twin, one with orange hair and with a different color scheme.

"WOAH… LUCAS THE SECOND." TL pointed at Claus. The orange hair boy threw him a scowl. TL was casted aback by that look. "...Lucas, he seems like a meanie."

"It's because I am one," Claus clarified.

A sweat drop went down TL's face.

…

"...BYE!" Lucas left the two together and went on his own way to Ness. All that was left was TL's screaming… because he thought it was fitting thing to do. Lucas rolled his eyes to himself at TL's silliness.

_I definitely missed this place._

* * *

"Ergh!" Ness was launched across the stage and landed on the floor mercilessly. Bowser had 3 stocks against Ness' final stock.

"RAWR RAWR RAARRGHHH (It feels like you've gotten weaker since the last time I saw you)." Bowser smirked. "RUUUGHHHRRR RAWH (Not that it matters to me, it just gives me a bigger win count)."

"Shut up, I'm holding back, this isn't even how I am," Ness defended himself genuinely. He hated making excuses, but he knew this was really how it was. He had no passion in this battle whatsoever. Today was not his day.

"RRUURRGHH RAWRR RAH! (Alright kid, if you think you're so amazing with your stupid magic)!" Bowser charged up a side smash without Ness realizing and was ready to KO him using his most painful move.

…

"PK FIRE!"

Bowser was sent backwards with the sharp burning blow to his body. He roared in anger.

However, neither Bowser or Ness knew where it came from, until they saw the boy in between the both of them. Lucas smiled with triumph at Bowser, then turned back to the boy who he has been wanting to see since the final day he left.

"Lu… Lucas…?" Ness' mouth was gaping open. He couldn't believe it. He was so speechless and confused and everything else in between.

Lucas thought he was ready to see Ness, but already, the sight of the capped boy made him tear up. There was a moment of silence on the stage.

A tear fell out of Lucas' eye.

"Ness…" Lucas muttered.

Ness got up slowly, never breaking his eyes from the blonde boy.

"Ness," Lucas repeats, "I'm back..."

"They let you back in…?" Ness questioned, wide-eyed.

Lucas nodded.

Ness took a deep breath, wanting to let everything sink in, wanting to let his happiness sink in, wanting to believe that miracles could happen in the matter of seconds without even realizing that he has been waiting for this moment to happen so badly.

Instinctively, Ness darted over to Lucas and took him into his arms. "L-Luke…" He said his nickname silently to Lucas. His voice cracked, revealing to Lucas that he, himself, was also overwhelmed. Ness laid his head on Lucas' shoulder. "I can't believe this..."

Lucas could feel wet drops hit his shoulder.

_Ness was crying_.

"I've been waiting for s-so long… I thought you weren't coming back…" Ness' words were in shambles being combined in with gentle sobs.

Lucas made a small smile. "Well, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He embraced Ness with loving arms.

After awhile of holding Ness, Lucas made a small giggle.

Ness stopped his tears, and lifted his head off of Lucas' shoulder. He was starting to gain his composure again, and was able to smile again. "What?"

"I just thought it was kind of funny."

"What's funny?"

"Hehe, remember when you saved me from becoming imprisoned in a trophy?" Lucas looked straight at Ness, who was looking down at him with curiosity.

"Well, I just thought that right now, it's like I saved you." Lucas beamed at Ness, but then he looked away, embarrassed that he said something corny. "Er uh, but I meant it figuratively! I didn't really do anything.." he trails off.

"Haha!" Ness grinned at him. "You kidding me? I probably would've gotten eaten by depression for all I know." He put a hand on Lucas' buoyant hair and ruffles it. "...You did do something, I mean it."

Lucas hesitated, then smiled brightly at his best friend.

All it took was one smile from Lucas to get Ness back to his old self again.

"Oh yeah, and Lucas…" Ness inched his face closer to Lucas'. "...Thanks." The capped boy gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas' face tinted pink, and his smile grew even bigger. The boys engulfed themselves in their own little world, ones that revolved around their happiness for each other's presence.

…

"Rawr rawr, uh, rawr. (I think uh, I should be going now)." Bowser, who was formerly angered, cooled down and decided to leave the two boys alone, but turned back one last time. "Rarrgh rauurrrh rawr (Oh and, Ness, fight me again later, when you feel better. And nice to see you again, Lucas)." Then the koopa went on his own way.

When Bowser left, the two PSI boys looked at each other, smiled again, and then decided to leave the battlefield, too.

On their way out of the battle room, they saw TL and Claus, who were talking. Claus seemed very mad, while TL was babbling on and on about something.

"I have done important research and heard that gingers have no souls, hey Claus, does your heart feel empty by any chance?" TL questioned in a scholarly tone.

"MY HAIR IS ORANGE!" Claus yelled at him.

Lucas interrupted their conversation before things got too offensive.

"Hey you guys!" Lucas called. Claus and TL ran up to the both of them.

"What up?" TL grinned, passing his stare from Lucas to Ness, which made him even more happier. He hasn't seen Ness look that content and bright in forever.

"Nothing much, just feeling… great," Ness answered. He didn't care what would happen next, because right now, they were all together again.

"I think this calls for a group hug," TL suggested.

"I agree," Lucas said.

"Me too," Ness added in.

"_No_." Claus crossed his arms.

TL groaned.

"What is _with _this killjoy?" TL gestured his arms strongly at Claus. "You know what? I'm starting the hug off with you. Maybe you'll become less bitter." TL approached Claus slowly with open arms.

"I will hurt you, kid," Claus threatened, but regardless, TL wrapped his arms around the orange haired boy. Then soon, Ness and Lucas joined in. Claus sighed, and just let it happen.

"You know, I'm just glad I'm here again," Lucas said. "I've missed everyone."

"Even though you're a bit late, yeah, I do think this brings back the adventures, and more!" TL mesmerized. "There's so much to do, and so much in front of us!"

"Let's have one of them ol' wacky adventures we used to have, again." Ness tightened the hug around everyone, chuckling. "But for now, let's just relax. And Lucas, Claus…" Ness trailed off.

"Welcome home."


End file.
